


Puppy Love

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: FoxyFili [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: First Crush, Gen, Humor, MagicFoxFíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Fili gets confused by human mating traditions. What's a crush anyway?(Set in Kili's early teen years, a few years after they met - between chapter 3 and 4)
Series: FoxyFili [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Puppy Love

“She talked to me! She really talked to me! And she’s amazing, and-”

His kit had been at it for a while now, talking about some girl in his school, not realizing Fili’s discomfort. Fili wished he could hold his ears close with his paws, or leave, or do anything at all about the roiling emotions inside.

But that would hurt his kit’s feelings. And it wouldn’t be fair to him.

Fili should be happy for his kit, to have found his mate, but the thought of having to share him didn’t feel right. Made him sick, made him angry. Despite all the traits his kit was gushing about, and his insistence he was so lucky to have gotten any attention from someone like her at all, Fili had absolutely no doubt that she wasn’t good enough for his kit. How could anyone ever be as kind and as clever and as curious as his human was? Who ever she was, she wouldn’t measure up.

But that wasn’t his choice to make.

He didn’t know a lot about human mating, but he knew that choosing a mate was always a personal decision. One’s mate was the most important being, the most beloved after all. 

If he tried to separate them, tried to test her, show his kit that he deserved better, he would only drive him away. And that was the last thing he wanted.

So Fili listened, regardless of how long his kit talked about her, and he made plans to train her to _become_ worthy, or as worthy as anyone could ever be. If that girl was his kits chosen, he would do everything in his considerable power to make sure his kit would be as happy as can be, and his mate better do the same.

Regardless of how his stomach roiled, his dreams raged and his soul mourned. 

If he had to share his kit to keep him, he would. He wouldn’t like it, but that was the way of the world. Even humans fell in love.

Except one day it wasn’t his kits mate’s name that fell from his lips. He came running in that day, rushed, face red, almost in a panic, and stumbled over his words as he talked about how much he wanted to kiss some boy, and not understanding why he wanted to kiss him and why he almost giggled around him today and-

The flood went on, like it had once for the girl his kit had chosen. Or, well, Fili had thought his kit had chosen.

“What do I dooooooooo?”

Fili gave in to the urge to burrow his head under his paws this time.  
As much as he was relieved to apparently not lose his kit quite yet, that was something he couldn’t help him with. What ever human “dating” and other mating traditions were, Fili wanted nothing to do with it. Even he had his limits.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open for this verse, and will be until I change this message, so if there's anything in particular you would like me to explore, let me know!


End file.
